


Tsukkiyama Oneshots

by ShitshoeHitoshi



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, COPD, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week, Unrequited Love, but not really, tskymweek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitshoeHitoshi/pseuds/ShitshoeHitoshi
Summary: Day 1prompt(s) 𝗞𝗶𝘀𝘀CruelThat would have been cruel ,of course. But this was crueler.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893595
Kudos: 28





	Tsukkiyama Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not have high expectations-  
> I’m doing this for fun despite the fact that I have average skills of a writer at best.

Cruel  
Day 1

Hundreds of voices. Hundreds of bodies, pushing and shoving. Hundreds of steam-cladded breaths rising to join the fog above. Hundreds of people. 

Hundreds. Tsukishima hated large gatherings , but he gritted my teeth and pushed himself through the crowd. If it meant he would get to meet Tadashi at the end of this journey ,he would go through this ten times over. 

Tsukishima stepped onto the full train and let out a sigh as the heat hit his half-frozen face. He glanced around half-heartedly, hoping that there would be a free seat. Surprise surprise, there wasn’t. The train ride was going to be long but he had his headphones to blast his music and help time pass by. 

~  
Kei wrapped his scarf tighter around himself as he looked up at the stark white building. Visiting this place was horrible , but he didn't really have much of a choice. Tadashi was waiting for him . He took a deep breath and walked up the large glass doors. 

“Here for Tadashi again?” The receptionist asked sympathetically. He nodded and made his way to the room, already knowing where to go. On his way he started rehearsing his speech to ask Tadashi to reconsider going out with him. He knew that there was a high chance that Yamaguchi would refuse him once again , but maybe the fact that today was his birthday would make him rethink his decision. 

•Flashback •  
Tsukishima forced himself to swallow past the lump in his throat and took in a deep breath. He tried to get his thoughts together , but with Yamaguchi looking at him with such a curious look in his pretty eyes, it was hard to.  
“What did you want to tell me Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked inquisitively.  
Tsukishima closed his eyes. It was now or never.  
“I love you ,Tadashi”  
Silence. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Yamaguchi. His heart dropped as he took in the sad look on Yamaguchi’s face. 

“Tsukki, I’m sorry- “  
•End of flashback•

He was brought back into reality as he found himself in front of Tadashi’s door. He knocked lightly on the door before entering. “I’m here, Yamaguchi” he called out quietly as he made his way towards the hospital bed. He took a second to take in how much thinner and paler Tadashi was nowadays. He furrowed his eyes as he realised something was off. The room was..quieter. He could no longer hear the whistling and rattling of Yamaguchi’s laboured breathing. His hands started trembling by his sides as he looked over at Tadashi’s face, scanning his for any sign of life. 

Nothing. 

The dark circles under his eyes seemed to be fading. He looked calmer and more at peace than he had been this past year. His chest wasn’t heaving as he struggled to breathe. His closed eyelids (hiding his beautiful eyes) weren’t fluttering, indicating sleep. He was-  
He was still. 

Tsukishima felt the shakiness in his hands travel through his body until he fell to his knees, arms wrapped around himself as though he was trying to keep himself together. Sobs shook through his body and tears streamed down his face. Bending forward he placed his forehead on the ground and screamed. 

He screamed for his best friend’s life ending so early. 

He screamed his fury at the rest of the volleyball team. 

He screamed at Hinata and Kageyama for prioritising volleyball over Yamaguchi. 

He screamed at Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi for ending their visits because they “couldn’t handle “ seeing Tadashi in pain. 

He screamed at the rest for simply not caring.

He screamed for his love who was never given the chance to be his lover. 

He screamed until his throat felt raw, but even then didn’t stop. 

He didn’t stop screaming until his voice was gone. 

And then, and only then did he get to his feet and plant a last kiss on Tadashi’s forehead. 

~

Back in the comfort of his room, Tsukishima sat on his bed, looking through an old photo album , filled to the brim with pictures of him and Tadashi. 

•Flashback•  
“Tsukki, I’m sorry , but I need to tell you something first“ Yamaguchi’s eyes were filled with tears.  
“My COPD is getting worse. The doctors think that I probably have around two more years to live.” Yamaguchi took in a deep, shaky breath and looked up at Kei with a watery smile. “It would be cruel to make you love a dying person. “

•End of flashback•

Kei smiled bitterly. That would have been cruel of course. He slowly lifted his hand to his lips, where he could still feel the coldness of Yamaguchi’s skin. 

But this was crueler.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone does read this, please leave some constructive criticism if you can-


End file.
